Colors
by the new thing
Summary: [various pairings] he was a true musician. and i was his biggest fan. [3][kaimyx][crack!]
1. point TAKEN

c o **l** o r **s**

_a collection of one-shots_

by **_yours TRULY_**

disposable** o v e n**

1  
point **_TAKEN_**  
a **roxuffie**

Axel actually had the** nerve **to say it.

"You **know** you like her, Rox."

**_Kiss my ass, you liberal cheesecake._**

It just so happened that it was a quiet, peaceful Saturday evening, until **_he_ **showed up.

The guy always comes in quietly, then jumps at you from behind, making you scream, which makes you jumble your words on the keyboard, making the person you're IMing think "**Idiot**, k?."

C'mon. Even _I'm_ not as random as Axel. And thats saying a lot, because I'm only his best friend.

If you don't count Larxene. _Whatever_.

Back to the subject.

_I, in no way whatsoever, could even like Yuffie Kisaragi. I barely know the chick!_

_Okay, she's one of my **closest friends**. Sue me._

Everyone has thought that I've been in love with Yuffie for years, because I'm one of the only guys who ever hangs out with her.

Quick _question_.

Why don't they pick on a jackass like Axel?

**Quick answer**.

_The gossip-girls are too infatuated with him to even bear the thought of him with another girl._

Yet little did they know, he had his own little escapade planned with Larxene. Thank god he didn't ever give me the details.

Just because Axel was in love with one of his best friends, didn't mean I had to be.

Not that Yuffie was one of my best friends. **Point taken**.

At some point of my thoughts, I knew Axel would come barging in with his marked face, leering down on me, eyes wide.

Quite scary. Mmhm.

"Dance Dance Rev, dude."

I picked up my wallet, shoving it into my pocket, and my key to the house, slinging it around my neck on a chain.

"Lets go whoop some ass." I said, activating my 'clapper' lights.

- 0o -

The arcade was packed with gangsters playing arcade basketball with their 'mad skillz' -insert gangster jig-hop thing-, and nerds playing an old-school version of Final Fantasy in the corner, and couples walking around together looking for those 'if-you-try-to-get-a-toy-for-your-sweetie-I'll-just-eat-your-money' games.

And there was us.

Axel, Yuffie, Riku, and me, Roxas. The DDR champs.

At least that's what they considered us here.

Yuffie's father owned the massive arcade, so most of her time was spent practicing the game after closing hours. We'd come along occasionally, wedging in more social time than practice. But hey, we were still great, weren't we?

It was near closing hours; quarter to eleven.

Like usual, the DDR fans gave us a warm welcome, flooding the place with cheers, such as, "RIKU, YOU'RE A SEXY BEEST." and "AXEL OWNZ." and "YUFFIE KICKS ASS!", and of course, the infamous "ROXAS ROXES MY SOXES."

Mine has to be the lamest.

**_I_ **_wanna be a _sexy beest_. Wh**iii**ne._

I hopped up to the arrow floor, placing myself in the middle square. Inserting a dollar bill, I waited as the arrows around me flashed crazily.

Everyone's cheering in the crowd grew louder, as the person I was to face stepped up.

It was... **YUFFIE**?

I hadn't ever went against her in a faceoff before, because I'd always thought she was too good. She never faced me, because she thought the same.

_Should I take this as a compliment?_

"Get ready to die, Roxas." I heard her say.

It was my song choice though. _Yess_.

I picked the song I was naturally strong on, Boom Boom Dollar. On heavy.

Yuffie always thought this song was a pain in the ass. She looked over at me.

"Nuh-UH. You little prick-"

She was cut off by the sudden explosion of cheers around us, as the song started.

"ARE YOU REDD-AY?" the annoying guy's voice echoed through the room.

I didn't think it to be possible, but the cheers got louder. Ow, my eardrums.

Secretly, I thought this song was a pain in the ass as well. **_But don't tell anyone_**.

As the song rounded to an end, I was a mess. My legs still felt great, so I kept going. Sweat was beading on my forehead and neck.

Confident about my win, I didn't even bother to look at the score chart. I turned around, stupid grin intact.

Everyone was shouting, "Yuffie! YOO-FEEEEE!"

I looked back.

She got ten more points than me. WINNER was flashing across her screen.

Thank god I still had a chance for second round.

Screw that. Axel is the only one of our group that can beat her.

Out of all songs, she picked 'Happy Wedding' on heavy. She knew I was weak on really slow songs. Damnitum.

After the great loss, on my behalf, the intercom started booming, "It's that time again! Please some back tomorrow, everyone. Free drinks at the soda lounge from nine to nine ten in the evening! Hope you had a nice stay!"

-o0-

I was on the second floor, sitting on the edge of the overhang, sipping down some '...LOST' energy drink.

Mm. Raspberry flavor.

Axel and Riku were downstairs, stomping away at DDR.

Yuffie came over, sitting down next to me.

Smiling, she patted my leg. "Suffering a great loss, eh?"

"Thanks for rubbing it in."

"No problem."

As I looked at her, sipping down her Red Bull, I noticed the way that the bright lights shined upon her face.

No wonder she was always so happy. Her father owned the best arcade in town, maybe even the whole section of the state. She was always smiling, always fun and hyper.

There was never a moment before this that I'd seen her so calm.

Especially when she was drinking Red Bull.

And those lights did something to her face, I swear. It made her look... Beautiful.

_They must have some lasting effect too._

As she turned her head to look at me, hyper smile intact, I noticed that the beauty wasn't going away.

Oh gods, here comes the paranoia.

I DO NOT LIKE HER ASH FADASH GLASH FA-EEEE.

.. Kay, maybe I do.

Kiss my ass, Axel.

-0o-

**all characters belong to disney/squaresoft.**

Yeah. My first Roxuffie.

Also my first attempt at Roxas' part of view.

Be nice, kiddies. x3

- moll-**EE**


	2. kiddie sitting

- 2 -

**kiddie**-sitting

an axamine

by disposable**OVEN**

"Axel, don't curse."

"But Namine, it's my **thing**."

The blonde turned to face me. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, then kneeled down so her face was in front of mine.

"Little kids are here!" she whispered urgently, and then glared at me.

I stood up from the bench. Three little kids were playing hide-and-seek behind the tree nearby.

"I can be uh. What do you call it?"

"Conservative."

"Riiight. Watch and learn." I lifted my hands over my head. "GIGGLEZ, KIDDIES!" I screamed, pressing my toungue back so that I sounded more high pitched and congested.

Two of the kids stopped in their tracks. They turned to me.

One of them was smiling, until she saw me. She plopped her little butt down in the sand and started wailing. I swear, her tears were going everywhere, like her eyes were shooting darts.

Yeah. I guess the black markings on my face didn't help matters much.

Soon, the little girl's other friend came from the behind the tree. She looked about seven.

"Fourty nine! FIDD-EE! READY OR NOT, HERE I - OH MY GOD!"

Add another little wailing girl, and I've got myself a death wish.

Namine sat nearby with her sketchbook, the look upon her face stern and disappointed.

I gave my best cheesey grin, folding my hands behind my back.

Her expression remained serious. She almost didn't seem conscious. Hm. Maybe if I give her a little slap on the chee-

"Don't even." she stated bluntly.

Oh, shit. What? How'd she- **Whoa**.

"I'm really that bad at kid-sitting, aren't I?" I said, scratching the back of my neck.

I noticed a small smile beginning to form on Namine's lips. There we go. A bit bigger. Bigger.

OH GOD IS SHE GRINNING?

Insert ear-piercing laughter. This girl is usually quiet, but when she laughs, **damn**.

I sat down next to her.

"You've got to stop making those markings on your face, Axel. It um."

"Scares them?"

"Yeeee-ah."

"What would you like me to do? Draw little fluffy puppies and kittens on my cheeks?"

Namine's eyebrows raised expectantly.

"OH GOD NO I'M NOT GOING TO TURN INTO YOUR ANIME DRAG-BOY."

"Axel! Axel! I was kidding!"

I stopped my ranting.

"Oh. Kay. Thank gawd."

Everything was quiet again.

I started to hum some elevator music I heard on my way out of the apartment.

"Axel, stop it."

"Boy, everything I do really makes you pissed, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, because it makes me lose my concentration-"

"Aw, how sweet. Everything that I do makes you lose your mind. Looks like somebody's infatuated-"

"I am NOT infatuated-!"

"Sure about that?"

"...No."

"Kay, then I'll just keep annoying you."

I kept humming.

"Axel, shut UP!"

I continued humming.

The last note of the chorus turned high pitched, as Namine crashed her lips against mine.

I never imagined something so wonderful, so serene, so utterly perfect as-

"OH MY GOD COO-TIES!"

"Don't let them get you!"

Insert chorus of 'EEEEE-U-WWWW's.

"Shut the hell up, kiddies."

"Namine! Don't curse!"

**usual disclaimer applies.**

anything can happen, when molly uses her imagination, yes.

exOH; molly


	3. the musician

- 3 -

the musician  
**kaimyx **

_by yours TRULY  
_disposable o v e n

As I rounded the corner, I began to hear a voice.

Singing.

At once, I recognized it.

_"You've never been this distant, since the day we first met._

_**Now you're standing here tongue-tied**._

_I know you're hiding something, and you're keepin' it blinded._

_I can see it in your eyes."_

I smiled to myself, leaning aganst the bulletin board behind my best friend.

Demyx.

He was so... Strange, in a way.

He had attitude, but not so much as to drive you away from him. He was attractive, but he never let that get to him. He usually had an upbeat attitude, but he wasn't afraid to show it when he was angry or upset.

Personally, my favorite thing about Demyx was his voice.

My least favorite thing about him used to be his mullet.

But he grew out his hair and shaved the remains of the mullet off, thank god.

Now there wasn't really anything to dislike about him.

Demyx was singing a new song, every day. He made it look so simple, just stroking away at the strings of his acoustic, tapping a beat with his foot. Occasionally, he would stomp harder once he got to his favorite part of the song.

I thought it was cute. Others thought it was plain hilarious.

_"And oh, you're suddenly **clouded**._

_And the deeper I go, the more I'm drowning..._

_If what you don't know won't hurt ya,_

_Then maybe this is better left alone,_

_Until you figure out what's wrong!_

_**But you choose to leave today,**_

_**I won't be standing in your way.**_

_I can't wait here any more..._

_some things are better left alo-**o**-one."_

I began to fiddle with the hem of my skirt, tapping my toe silently to the beat. Demyx was still completely unaware that I was behind him.

Usually when he was aware of that, he'd stop playing, and blush like crazy.

Once again, cute.

Demyx might have been aware of me being there while he was singing most of the time, but he wasn't aware of how I felt about him and his passion for music.

The same passion I shared for art.

I had even more of a passion for him. I would come behind him, and listen to him sing for hours on end, watch him scribble lyrics down on a notepad and scratch his forehead in frustration, tongue poking out when he didn't think something 'fit' with the rest of the song.

"It's like camoflauge, Kai. One thing goes out of step in the song, and basically, the song is toast."

God, how I loved him.

_"Now, you could lie to me_

_**But that won't change a thing,**_

_Because the bigger picture's gone._

_And oh, it could be a** misunderstanding**._

_But the deeper I go, the more you're hiding, **yeaa-ah**."_

I loved the way he talked about music. Every time you mentioned the word, his eyes would light up, and a small smile would curve upon his lips, no matter how upset he was.

Hell, you could mention music to him when the apocalypse was approaching, he wouldn't care. He'd still give you that huge grin.

_"If what you don't know won't hurt ya,_

_Maybe this is better left alone_

_**Until you figure out what's wrong!**_

_And if you choose to leave today,_

_I won't be standing in your way._

_I can't wait here anymore._

_**Some things are better left alone...**_

_Some things are better left... Alo-o-one..."_

As he let the last few chords of the song echo throughout the room, I smiled, and began clapping.

"Whoa! Kai! How long were you standing there?"

"I'm telling you Demi. You've gotta get rid of that strange little phobia of yours. I won't tell anyone how good you are, I promise."

The dirty blonde cracked one of his famous smiles, uplifting one of my own.

Demyx rested his guitar against the far corner of the room, and turned toward me, slinging an arm around my shoulder. I smiled, leaning against him as we walked out of our school's music room.

I mentioned his favorite word, and of course, he smiled again.

God, how I loved that smile.

You see, to be a musician, you obviously have to enjoy music.

Well, he was a true musician.

And I was his biggest fan.

**fin.**

**song credits go to tyler kyte.  
****all characters belong to disney/square enix**

there's a crack pairing for you guys.  
I absolutely ADORE demyx. he's such a wimp but i love him.  
tell me what you thiiink

- molly


End file.
